seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Chapter 6
Rhea and Jericho sat in the booth awaiting for Kent to return. Several times their waiter came up to them, "Are you ready yet?" Each time he was told that they were waiting for the third person to come back. "Rhea. I'm tired of waiting. How about we eat and he'll deal with it on his own?" "I agree. We've been waiting for him for too long. What is he doing?!" The waiter came back and asked the same question. "Yeah, I would like a soup and a salad." She hands him the menu. "I don't care which soup or salad you bring me. Please just hurry." "And you sir?" "I would like the opposite, give me any meat you have. And some rice." He hands the menu. "Thank you for being patient." The waiter walked into the kitchen, and Lent came through the front door with Fantasia. He sat down at the booth. "So...you left to get a date?" "No. I got us a navigator." Fantasia rolled her eyes and looked at Jericho and Rhea. "He wouldn't let me leave." "You lost the bet." Her eyes fixed on Kent. "I didn't think you would win." He shrugged, "Not my fault." The waiter came back and saw Kent and Fantasia. "Were these the people you were waiting for?" Rhea nodded her head. He hands her the salad and soup. "Sir your food will be ready in just a moment." He walks back to the kitchen. "You ordered without me?!!" Exclaimed Kent. He got up and went into the kitchen. "Is he always like this?" Asked Fantasia. "Sadly yes." Answered Rhea. "Well. Welcome to the crew. I'm Shadowhawk Rhea, and that's Jericho D. Ryder. And I'm guessing you've already had the pleasure of meeting our captain Kent." Kent came back out the kitchen holding a large amount of meat. "Thank you! I'll pay you when I get the money. I promise." Several waiters were holding onto him trying to stop him from going any further. "Let me go!" Fantasia let out a small chuckle. "I guess being apart of the crew won't be that bad." She looked at Rhea. "So where's the rest of the crew? And your ship?" Rhea uttered a nervous laugh. "Uhh..we're it. It's just Kent, Jericho, Me and you. That's it regarding the crew..and our ship. Jericho help me." She looked at him. "Uhh...we don't really have a ship. More like a fishing boat fit for a few people. Soooo....yeah." The waiter came back with a plate of meat and left it with Jericho. "I'm sorry sir. But we are low on hands thanks to that man over there." He pointed at Kent who was wrestling the cooks trying to get free. "He's an animal." Kent looked up, "No. I'm a person." He yanked out a piece of meat and stuffed it into his mouth. "I think it's time we leave." He drops all the food he had. "Guys I'm sorry..." He quickly grabs two handfuls and runs out the restaurant, "We got go!" Jericho, Rhea, and Fantasia sat at the booth staring in Kent's direction. - Kent looked around into the open ocean. "Here I come world." He wolfed down the remaining pieces of food he had left and went aboard the ship. "Now that I think about it. We need a flag." Rhea and Fantasia walk out the restaurant and look at Kent. "That was quite the scene captain." Said Fantasia. They got aboard the ship. Fantasia sat on the railing of the ship, "So whats the deal? Are we going for the One Piece? Or are we just pirates to be pirates?" Kent stopped and looked at her, "We are pirates. We are free. We dream. Our crew is chasing dreams. Whats your dream?" She looked at the sky with wide open eyes. "I've never thought about that... I guess it's to travel or something. I don't know." "Well. By the end of our journey you'll know." Jericho came out of the restaurant. "Alright. It's time to welcome our newest member." Not changing her focus, "Whatcha mean?" Asked Fantasia. Kent walked up to Fantasia. She looked at him. "Here we have three rules. One. You must be kind to people unless they have hostile intentions." Rhea: "Two. You cannot kill or harm any member of the crew." Jericho: "And Three. Don't Kill anyone." Fantasia stood up, "I understand. I will follow the rules.... Or at least try." "Good enough! Group hug!!" Shouted Kent as he squeezed Fantasia tight, "Welcome to the crew." He let her go. "Alright Navigator. Set sail for the Grand Line!" Jericho raised the anchor and kicked off the floating restaurant and then floated away. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Turning the Gears Arc